dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feral Awakening
'Summary' After the events of DFFU Wolf finally has his last peaceful death... or does he? 'Transcript' Fox: (sits on Wolf's old chair in front of the fire place with an empty expression on her face) You left me again. but this time you're not coming back are you? Red: (looks at Fox from behind) Man. I know I'm not good at this, but she needs someone. (walks up to Fox) Um hey there Fox. Fox: (Stares at the fire and talks in a low monotone voice) Hi Red. Red: Do you need company? Fox: I want my only family back. Red: (hugs Fox from behind) I'll try to take care of you for Wolf. Fox: (holds onto Red's arm and cries) I miss him. Red: We do to. He was my best friend. Lad: (at his Tavern watching Blue drink) This is the first time I ever seen you drink so much! Blue: Ugh, I'm surprised you don't drink after what happened. Lad: It won't bring him back and besides, i don't get drunk. Blue: Well, things won't be the same without him anymore. (takes another swig) Lad: You still have killers like Rapper and Ryle right? Blue: Yeah, but strangly, I'll miss Wolf's psychotic personality and atittude when he kills people. Lad: Aye, Wolf was always good at that! Blue: (chuckles) I'll even miss the way he used to drive me crazy. So how is Fifi taking this? Lad: The poor wee lass won't even eat anymore cookies! Bruce is doing everything he can to keep her happy! Blue: Well that's strangly kind of him. Lad: Foully stays with Fox now and Whoop has gone back into the mountains again. No one heard from him since. Blue: Well everyone else left the city for a while. Everything is calm and quiet... and boring. Lad: well make the most of it wee laddie. Blue: (raises his mug of beer) To you Wolf, where ever you bud. (Shows the cliff where Wolf's body was. A light suddenly shown over Wolf before he began to float up towards the light in some clouds Once Wolf disappears into the clouds, the light fades. The scene starts in darkness and then a light shins over Wolf's body lying on a floating platform and two figures stand in the shadows watching over Wolf's body) Shadow Figure 1: At long last, we have the ultimate weapon to destroy mankind. Shadow Figure 2: But he is still missing his power source. Shadow Figure 1: We have our alien technology that the humans don't to find it. Shadow Figure 2: Stupid humans. (the lights of the machines light up the room showing the weapons lab of an alien ship commanded by Der and Eulb. They begin to hooks up wire from the ships computer into Wolf to use their technology to locate Wolf'spower source) Der: (sees light flash) I have located the souce! Eulb: Where is it? Der: (Points at the screen) In Planet Asshole's center. (The ship then dives into the planet and uses the spinning ship to drill it's way into the Earth's crust and straight to the center to float right next to the core) Der: Drain the power source. (the ship attatches a a tube to the core to suck out the power source. after it was finished they returned to space) Eulb: Now that we have the power, we can use it to make our ultimate weapon. (they begin the start to revive Wolf and reprogram his mind. just when they got a third of the way there, alert flashes began to sound off) Der: What happened? What did you do? Eulb: I didn't do anything. (all the power and lights went out except the flashing red lights) Der: Get the power back on. Green Alien: The power won't come back. Yellow Alien: Something is keeping the power from coming back. (The red flashing lights by the second over Wolf's body.At the third flash, Wolf's eye open as they glow in the dark like an animal. Before the next flash Wolf is gone from the table) Eulb: (noticed the empty table) Where did he go? (between the flashing lights, an Alien scream was heard before showing the splattered remains of their bodies around the room until Der and Eulb was the last ones standing) Der: He must be activated. Eulb: Human Wolf, we remade you and now you our in our control. obey us. (Wolf appears in front of them as his eyes glow as the lights flash on and off) Wolf: You cannot not control a feral animal. (Wolf rips them apart in the dark. Later he goes to the control room and starts smashing and ripping out the computers. This starts to make the ship malfunction and begin to drop into earth's gravitational pull) Wolf: i'm coming home At Wolf's cabin, Fox and Red continue to sit by the fireplace quietly until the power starts to flicker on and off) Fox: What's happening? Red: Is it a Blackout? Fox: Can't be. We have our own power source. (The power turns off completely) Red: Fox? I can't see anything! (meanwhile at the Drunken Bear Tavern, Blue and Lad were experiencing the same problem with the power) Lad: What the? Blue: Did the power go out!? Lad: The back up generator should have turned on by now! (Meanwhile in Ryle's home, Ryle faces the same problem with the power) Ryle: You got to be FUCKING kidding! (Every one comes out their home to see the cause but instead see a huge flaming object heading straight for the city from the sky) Fox: What is that? (Bruce and his gang notice it as well) Bruce: The fuck!? Is that fire!? (Outside the tavern) Lad: What in the name of the Loch? Blue: Is that a falling satellite or something? (Damon teleports by) (Bitchess doesn't even bother to check what happened and continues just sleeping on her couch) (Soon the flaming object hits the middle of the city to cause a great tremor and shutting down all power) Red: What the fuck? Fox: I don't like this at all. Damon: Same here. (at the crash sight, Jacques Bond and a group of agents investigate the scene) Jacques Bond: All right men, find out what this is and keep everyone away! Agents: Yes Sir! (as they begin to inspect the crash sight they begin to notice that it looks like a flying saucer) Agent: I think it is aliens sir Jacques Bond: Very well done men. Now lets send it to area 69 and go home for frog legs. (The agents cheer until they here a banging sound from inside) Agent: What was that? Jacques Bond: Go inside and investigate. (The agents go inside with a gun and flashlight. All they see is the damaged interior and splattered remains of aliens) Agent: What monster did this? (Voice in the dark as a pair of glowing pupils open behind them) Voice: What animal you mean. (Soon the agents outside hear shooting and screams of the agents inside) Jacques Bond: Sacré bleu! What is in there? Men, aim at the entrance! (Fox and Red Came to watch as Lad and Blue were coming right behind them) Lad: What is happening? Fox: I don't know we just got here. Red: Some shit is going down tonight. Blue: Something strange is going on here... Bruce: Hey! What the fuck is going on here!? (Damon comes to watch) Damon: ..... (Everyone waits to see what comes out of the crashed ship, but a loud crash sound was heard from the the side of the ship and the Agents moved there lights and guns to it and saw an open hole) Jacques Bond: What was that? (A whoosh sound came from the entrance, but the agents were too late to see what came out before they turned their lights) Agent: It's outside! Fox: did you see it Lad? Lad: It's too dark to see anything! Red: I bet it's an alien experiment gone wrong with lots of tentacles to suck our brains and rape our women... Blue: Shut up dude! you're creeping me out! Red: I hope i see the raping part. (the agents search for what came out until the hear someone scream and see his gun and light fall on the ground leaving a trail of blood) Jacques Bond: Le shit! what happened!? (one by one , each agent gets taken by something from the dark until Jacques Bond is left) Red: Creepy shit dude. Bruce: Gang Members! Investigate this mystery! Gang Members: WHAT!? Damon: (speaks in head) They're gonna be fucked anyway. Jacques Bond: (starts to panic) Get away from me what ever you are! (starts shooting in the dark) (pair of glowing pupils glow in the dark behind Jacques Bond as he then knows that something is behind him) Jacques Bond: (fear struck) Le crap. (the thing drags Jacques Bond screaming away into the shadow of darkness while dropping his light and gun) Fox: I think Blue is right, we need to get out of here quick. Damon: Good idea. (Red, Blue and the others run off) Bruce: Pfft, I'm not afraid of no alien. Gang Members! We investigate this mystery! (Bruce finds his gang behind him already dead and torn apart) Damon: Your gonna be screwed if your thinking your gonna go by yourself. Bruce: Uhh, H-Hey guys! Wait for me! (runs after them) (Damon follows Bruce along the others) (Bruce begins to hear something following him in the dark) Damon: You hear someone following you? Bruce: (shivers) Uhh, What do you want from me you Alien!?! (meanwhile with the others) Fox: Wait, where is Bruce? Lad: he was behind us a minute ago! Red: Why should we even care about that dickbrain? Fox: I care about others even if they are a jerk. I don't want to leave someone behind with a grim fate. (Ryle comes by to the others) Ryle: I don't. Lad: Shut it Ryle! No one expects any less from you! Ryle: Really? Cuz' now ain't the time for this. Red: Oh shut your dick mouth Ryle. (Ryle grabs Red by the neck and throws to through a wall) Blue: (to Red and Ryle) Both of you cut it! This isn't the time! (suddenly Bruce's head falls in Blue's hands) Blue: OH GOD! (Blue drops the head of Bruce) Fox: Where is Damon? Damon: (behind Fox) Behind you. Ryle: Blame Red for being a dick cause I'm heading home. (about to walk off) Fox: Ryle that thing may be out there! (Ryle is then taken by something and dissappears in the dark) Ryle: What'd you want me to do about it? (Ryle is then taken by something and dissappears in the dark) Fox: RYLE! Blue: Oh god! Lad: you tried to warn him! Damon: (to Fox) I wonder what's gonna happened to him. (just then Ryle falls in front of them heavily scarred and bruised all over, but still barely alive) Fox: Ryle! what happened!? Ryle: (coughs out blood) That cock faced motherfucker tried to kill me! But I tried to manage him. Red: the word "tried" being an overstatement you mean. Fox: (Tries to apply first aid to Ryle) I tried to tell you to stay. Ryle: Okay I should have listened to you! Bitchess: (comes in) What the bloody hell is going on here? (they here a low growl in the darkness and see a pair of glowing pupils staring at them) Blue: (Whispers) does anyone have a light? Damon: (face palms) Goddammit. (lights up a flame) (They then see Wolf staring at them covered in blood as his pupils glow from the light) Fox: (in total shock) W-W-Wolf? Damon: I'm guessing everybody must be in total shock. Blue: but... how? you died for real last time. how could you be alive? Bitchess: Oh great, this douche Wolf again. Damon: He killed you in his rage didn't he? Fox: (runs to Wolf to embrace him) Wolf your back! You're ali... (Wolf grabs Fox by the throat and starts to choke her) Blue: WOLF!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! (Fox continues to struggle for air) Red: OH MY GOD!!! WOLF WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?! (Red runs towards Fox to try and save her) Red: LET. HER. GO!!! (pulls a sword out and charges at Wolf) (Wolf lets her go in mid air and punches her flying into Red) Fox: (coughs to breathe) What... why? what happened... to him? Damon: I think we should run. Lad: I don't think that will help! He's gone feral! Ryle: How the hell is he acting like that!? (Wolf looks at Bitchess as his new target) Red: Shit bitchess, you better... nah nevermind i don't give a shit about you. Damon: We won't visit your tombstone from now and then. Blue: Wait a minute. Bitchess try to buy us some bluetime and keep him busy! Damon: Well she isn't living for long. Bitchess: (cracks her knuckles) I will do more than keep him busy! I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM! Damon: You still won't live for long! Blue: who cares. at least we got time to figure this out. Fox: What is it Blue? Bitchess: Why would you care black fuck? Everyone hates me. Now you dicks just fucking do whatever shit you gotta do. (glares at Wolf) Your dead meat. (Wolf says nothing but dashes into the shadows and out of sight) Blue: He came out of that alien ship, so those aliens must have did something to him to make him like this. Lad: So if we find out what they did then we could get Wolf back to normal? Blue: Exactly. Bitchess: Where the fuck did he go?! (Wolf pounces on bitchess from above and stretches put her arm to bite it off completely and kick off her into a wall as he chews what ever flesh he still has in his mouth) Fox: We better do it quick. I don't think Bitchess could last much longer Bitchess: (coughs but surprisingly gets back up) YOU ARE GOING TO REGERET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!! (quickly moves out of Wolf's sight to ambush him, but before she gets close Wolf disappears again into the dark) Bitchess: (gets prepared) I know he's going to do something to attack me. Red: Let's do it! I want to have an Epic Drunk Party Montage again! (Wolf leaps at her roaring. Bitchess hears it in time to turn around and counter his attack, but Wolf throws dust and debris in her eyes blinding her vision and rips out the other arm to take away to eat as he disappears into the dark again) Lad: We should go now! Ryle: Let's just get this over with so I can fight some strong guys! Bitchess: GOD DAMN IT YOU GOD DAMN COCK LOVING FUCKING MOLDED SHIT ASS DICKBRAIN!!!!! (Wolf comes from behind a dumpster behind Bitchess to bite her neck and slam her on the ground to finish her) Red: is Wolf proving too much for you Ryle? (laughs) (Wolf then hears Red and looks at the group before starting to approach them) Blue: Nice one you dumbass! Fox: Run! Ryle: When this is over I'm gonna make Wolf skin you alive Redhead! Red: OH SHUT UP YOU COCK HEAD!!! (Wolf then chases after them leaving Bitchess behind still alive) (a figure approaches Bitchess) Professor Stick: My god... (quickly takes her somewhere) (Wolf then chases after them leaving Bitchess behind still alive) Lad: We're not all going to make it! someone has to try to give us more time! Blue: You know i can't! Fox: I can't or he will kill me. (suddenly Bitchess appears in front of Wolf in a giant cyborg suit) Bitchess: You think I'm done with you yet dickbrain? (Bitchess crushes Wolf with her large cyborg hand) (Wolf jumps back in time and roars out causing all existing lights to turn off) Bitchess: Ho-ho your in for it now! (hands turn into machine guns and she repeatedly shoots bullets at him, but as the flashes of light spark, Wolf is gone from his last spot) Blue: Come on! Let's go! Red: Yeah before he takes her down again. (Wolf comes behind Bitchess and rips out the nerve control from the back of her cyborg suit slowing her moves down a bit and he then disappears into the dark again) Bitchess: GOD DAMN IT! (meanwhile with the others) Fox:here is the ship. lets try to find a recorded file of sometype. Red: Eugh, this place looks creepy. (Red hears a voice) Young Voice: I hope he doesn't fine me... Fox: who is that? Young Voice: Foxy? Daddy? Is that you...? Blue: Hold on, I know that voice! Fox: Blink!?! (Blue finds Blink shaking in fear near some killed aliens) Blue: It IS Blink! Blink: I saw aliens from a ship, they were holding some green tube... Blue: (to Fox) Maybe that's what they used for Wolf... Fox: tell us everything you saw. (goes back to Bitchess and Wolf) Bitchess: (punches Wolf through many rocks) It won't be easy to kill me! (Wolf then comes out behind to slide under her and kick her knee caps backwards so her bones break out through her flesh as he dashes away into the darkness to vanish again) Bitchess: How the fuck is he doing this!? (coughs out blood) (Wolf starts to dash by from the darkness and slash open wounds on the open areas of the cyborg suit on Bitchess and soon lands away from her as she sees his glowing pupils staring at her from the dark) Bitchess: What are you!? (gets up) Your fucking dead! (charges right at Wolf) (Wolf closes his hes to vanish in the dark again and come from behind her to strike the her nerves on her spine behind her neck) Bitchess: (coughs and vomits blood, slowly dying) (after Wolf sees her as no longer a threat, he chases after his first targets. back at the ship, Blink finished telling them what happened to Wolf) Blink: And that's what happened. Blue: So they took all his memories to reprogram him? (Blink nods slowly) Blue: Blink, we have to get you home to your mother. You could die out here! Blink: DIE??? NOO! Damon: Do you have to say that? I know it's dangerous here but he's 5 years old. Red: Dude, if you go out there you'll die along with Blink... Blue: ... Fox: Look as long as we can find out where Wolf's memories are we can end this. Ryle: Yeah. (They then hear something land on the ship) Red: Shit he's here. (Blink freaks out in fear) Lad: I guess this is how it ends! At the hands of Wolf. Fox: (holds Blink) It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. (weeps) (Wolf is about to enter into the ship but then someone else appears) (Twisted breaks into the ship) Twisted: Sup Blue: TWISTED!? Red: Dude help us! Twisted: With what, Tacos? I love tacos. Also where am I? Lad: Look! what would it take for you to go and distract Wolf outside!? Twisted: Ah hell naw that guys fucking nuts right now. But I will if each of you agree to do one favor for me no matter what it is in the future Ryle: No fucking way. Red: NO HAVING SEX WITH FOX AS A FAVOR!!! Twisted: Ew what? why would I have sex with that saggy skin sack? Blue: look if we don't make the deal we are all dead! Twisted: So? I can always just leave you guys. then just transportilize away from this universe and rule my kingdom in univers UNF-404 Fox: don't you care about anyone on this planet? Twisted: ... Not really. you all just kinda suck...alot Red: what about Fifi? Twisted: I could always make a clone. Wolf is scary as hell. I don't fight things I'm scared of without serious compensation Red: Okay! just do something please! Blue: Alright! Twisted: And you all agree to these terms? Lad: It better not be something unreasonable. Ryle: Same here man. Fox: just as long as the favor won't have Wolf hunt you down Twisted: Ok then, I'll get out there and try not to die you hurry the fuck up so I dont die Fox: Our lives are on the line too. (Twisted tears a hole through the ship wich he walks out of) Twisted: I dont care! (Twisted just flips them off as he walks out) (Twisted then sees Wolf in the dark as he stares at him with glowing pupils) Twisted: Hey mutt you wanna fight? Lad: Quick we need to find Wolf's memories! Red: I'm looking! I'm, looking! (Wolf vanishes in the dark) Blue: (Watching) Hurry guys! (A whooshing came from behind Twisted) Twisted: So we're gonna play that game? (Twisted sits down and waits) (Something cuts Twisted from the side in the dark) Blink: I got it! (holds a glowing green cube) Twisted: Thats all you got? Scratching mes not enough mutt! Fox: Good job Blink. (takes the cube) (Twisted gets cut deeper in the same place again) (Twisted winces in slight pain) Twisted: Try again! Blue: what are you going to do? Fox: I have to face him. Red: Are you crazy!? that monster will kill you! Fox: That monster is my only family! Lad: Let her go! The others watch as she heads to the entrance) (Twisted feels something coming for his side again) (A large black energy shoots up to block the incoming force) (Nothing comes but air as the real attack comes from the opposite side and digs deep to reach up to the spine. the strike is severe but not fatal) Twisted: Looks like you actually got a good hit (Dark energy fills the cut to heal it slightly) Its still not enough. Kill me here and now or keep playing this hit and run game (Damon thought of what Fox said and decides to help) Damon: Hey Fox, I wanna help. (Wolf is prepared to attack a fatal blow kow he has found out that twisted can regenerate) Fox: I have to do this. Twisted: Come at me mutt finish it now or never! (Fox runs towards Twisted hoping Wolf catches her) Fox: WOLF!!! (Sure enough Wolf grabs her as they both vanish in the dark) Red:FOOOOOOOOX!!! Twisted: God dammit I was having fun Ryle: FUCK!!! Blue: Where did they go!? Twisted: Somewhere else Nother dimension or plane of existence probably (Shows Wolf holding Fox over a cliff in an unknown area) Fox: Come back please (tries to hit Wolf with the cube but Wolf catches her hand) (Wolf looks at her and before looking back at her to crush her hand with the cube) Fox: AAAAAHH!!! (The cube shocks into Wolf making him let her go off the cliff. Fox continues to fall as memories of her and Wolf flash through her mind and then she looks to the ground to see her about to hit it. She closes her eyes to anticipate her death until she was caught) (next morning) Fox: (wakes up in Wolf's cabin) What happened? Wolf: (Comes in) What in all of God of War made you drop off a cliff last night you crazy Fox? Fox: Wolf! (Hugs Wolf) Wolf: What the hell is wrong with you!? Fox: You don't remember? Wolf: All i remember is dying on that cliff edge and waking up to see you fall off it at night. and what death wishing fag broke you hand like that?! Fox: (hugs Wolf tighter) You wouldn't believe me if I told you Wolf: Enough with the sappy drama crap. I want to go kill some people Fox: (chuckles and waves Wolf off) Have fun. Wolf: What the fuck? you never like hearing me say this. Fox: I just want to see you be yourself today Wolf: Whatever. Oh yeah, I will have fun by the way. (Wolf leaves the cabin) (Ryle watches them in Wolf's cabin) Ryle: (face palms) God, I fucking hate this moment. Red: (outside) Hey Wolf how are you d... (A gunshot was heard as Fox covers her mouth in shock) Red: AUGH! my ass! you shot my ass you dick! END (After credits) Twisted: Dddadad, Why the fuck Am I talking like this? Thats all douches Gallery Request for Hfechik6098 2.png ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:January Releases